Native Heroes
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: a new hero has emerged what trouble will he solve or what trouble will he cause read and find out


I don't own heroes I only own my oc's

A young man was fast asleep in his room his long brown hair covering his forehead and ears his face buried in his pillow he heard someone open his door "wakey, wakey little brother" said the voice

The young man opened one eye he saw his older brother standing before him his police badge on his hip the young man groaned and shut his eye and rolled over he heard his brother sigh "GET UP"

"Alright I'm up jeez" said the young man He got out of bed and yawned he popped his neck and cracked his knuckles his brother walked out of his room he shut the door

The young man sighed he looked at his desk to see a photo of a couple with two boys standing in front of them he looked away he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom

A few minutes later the young man's brother was standing outside his front door checking his watch "COME ON BRO WHATS TAKING SO LONG" he shouted into his house his brother walked out wearing a red beanie, dark silver hoodie , a red and black flannelette shirt underneath his hoodie , jeans and dark blue skate shoes and a backpack over his shoulder

The young man sighed "let's get this over with" he walked to his brothers car he then opened his brother's police car passenger door and got inside of the vehicle his brother sighed he shut the front door then got into the car

It was a quiet drive the young man sketching in his drawing pad until his brother sighed "come on Delsin talk to me" said his brother Delsin just kept sketching his brother sighed he pulled up at his brother's school "here we go Del have fun learn something" Delsin got out of the car and Slammed the door "Bye Conner have fun at work brother" said Conner to himself as he drove off

Delsin walked to the office of the school to get his timetable along the way he noticed some of the students staring at him whispering to their friends about him he walked into the office a few minutes later he was walking down the hallway to get to his History class

He knocked on the door and opened the door "ah and you must be the new student please come introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little about yourself"

Delsin sighed he walked to the front of the class "hey my name's Delsin Kenway I'm Native American I'm 17 years old and i like to sketch and play guitar" he looked at the teacher "happy?"

"yes I am Mr Kenway now you may sit with Claire Butler Claire would please raise your hand so that Mr Kenway can find you" a Blonde girl raised her hand Delsin walked over and sat next to her

The teacher turned his back to the class and started to write notes on the board Delsin got out his sketch book he placed it on the table and opened up to the page that he was sketching on in the car he looked next to him to see Claire with a bored look on her face

"is he always like this" he asked

Claire looked at him and smiled "no sometimes he gives us tests" she joked Delsin smiled she looked at his drawing pad "wow that's good" she said

"Thanks" he handed her the pad "take a look at the others" Claire went through the pictures each of the pictures extremely detailed

Claire looked in amazement "wow" she looked at him he took the pad and turned to a new page and started to sketch

At the end of the class

Claire was packing up her stuff when Delsin handed her a sheet of paper he stood up and left Claire watched him leave she flipped the page over to see a detailed drawing of her writing notes she smiled she looked at the doorway of the class room to see Delsin with a smirk on his face

In Delsin's next class

"oh joy mathematics" he sighed

"not a fan of maths I take it" he turned to see Claire behind him he smiled at her he shook his head then opened the classroom door he saw an old man wearing a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design blue pants and black shoes the teacher had silver hair

"okay that's the new teacher for mathematics I wonder what his name is"

"Grandpa max?" asked Delsin the old man turned around

"Delsin" delsin walked over and hugged the old man "you've grown" delsin pulled away from the hug "how long has it been"

"2 years" said Delsin

"all right then take a seat and get ready for some mathematics" Delsin walked away and sat up the back Claire walked over and sat next to him

The rest of the class came in "Hello class my name is Mr Kenway and yes Delsin up there is my grandson now I prefer you call me Max and now to start Mathematics" began Max as he started to with math problems on the board

Delsin started to sketch again Clare leaned back to see what he was sketching she saw him sketching a person floating in the air with orbs of energy surroundings his hands "what's that" she asked

Delsin looked at her then back at the drawing pad "that is ...just a drawing" he answered Claire nodded then focused on the math on the board

The next day Claire was walking to school when she noticed a whole bunch of police cars she looked to see someone had spray painted on the wall on the wall was a picture of a person floating in the air with orbs of energy surrounding his hands but then there were chains around the persons feet , wrists and throat

"delsin" she whispered

"yeah?" she heard behind her she turned to see Delsin standing behind her Claire grabbed delsin's hand and pulled him away "woah Claire hold on why are you pulling me away from the wall"

"Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Claire pointed to the wall Delsin shrugged his shoulder "delsin tell me the truth" delsin sighed

"Fine you want to know why I sprayed that on the wall" Claire nodded "it's really quite simple I'm sick of being treated like a monster because I'm different much like you are"

Claire looked away to hide her surprise "I don't know what you're talking about" Delsin gently grabbed her face

"Claire I know you're an evolved human like me" he sighed Claire looked at him

"Okay then what can you do"

"I am an extremely powerful mimic not only do I mimic powers but I strengthen the powers I mimic" Claire thought for a second before she spoke

"would you like to join my family for dinner tonight"

That's the end of chapter one until next time adios amigos


End file.
